5 minutes (this love)
by evilkyuu24
Summary: Cho kyuhyun dipertemukan oleh namja imut dan lucu di sebuah toko bernama '5 minutes' bernama sungmin. seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka merasa ditengah-tengah mereka muncul rasa cinta yang aneh. Chapter 1 dinamakan 'this love' :) nanti ada kelanjutannya kok!


**CHAPTER 1**

**HAPPY READING! :)**

**AUTHOR POV**

Matahari terbit dengan sinarnya yang menyinari dunia. Cho Kyuhyun, biasa dipanggil Gyu (Kyu) atau kyuhyun ini bangun dengan mata yang bersinar dan senyuman yang sangat lebar di muka-nya.

"Selamat pagi dunia!" Teriak kyu dengan semangat.

"YAA! Berisik kamu!" Teriak Shindong.

Shindong ini teman sekamar kyuhyun di sebuah penginapan di seoul. Mereka berdua pergi dan belajar di sebuah universitas di seoul. Mereka sudah lama dekat dan mereka menganggap mereka berdua sebagai sodara kandung.

Orang tua kyu sudah meninggalkan kyuhyun sejak dia berumur 11 tahun. Sedangkan shindong, ibu-nya sudah meninggalkan shindong sejak dia umur 3 tahun.

"Mandi sana! Dasar pemalas!"

Kyuhyun terkenal dengan pemalas-nya itu. Shindong terkadang kesal karena sifat buruk yang dimiliki kyuhyun ini.

Kyuhyun dan Shindong tidak ada jadwal ke kampus hari ini. Jadi mereka berniat untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Mereka membeli barang-barang juga seperti pakaian sehari-hari, cemilan (ups), novel dan banyak lagi.

"Kyu, aku beli makanan disana sebentar ya!"

"ok jangan lama-lama!"

Kyuhyun sendirian berdiri disebuah toko buku-buku novel. Sambil menunggu shindong, kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencari buku favorit dia di toko ini.

"Permisi?"

Kyu mencoba untuk menanyakan orang disana untuk membantu dia mencari buku.

"Iya ada apa?"

"saya mau mencari buku-"

"SAYA BUKAN KARYAWAN SINI!"

Oops.

"HAHA maaf saya kira kamu kerja disini."

"tidak apa-apa." Jawab orang itu.

"ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa? Aku Kyuhyun."

"Aku Sungmin."

**SUNGMIN POV**

Wah, kyuhyun. Nama yang sangat bagus. Dia memakai kacamata berwarna hitam, hidung-nya mancung (plak), bibir-nya sangat _kissable_, pipinya sedikit chubby, rambut ikal berwarna coklat kemerahan, dia memakai baju kaos dengan kemeja jeans dan dia memakai celana pendek. Sepertinya dia sedang berjalan-jalan santai.

Tampan sekali dia. Walaupun sepertinya dia belum mandi (-_-) tapi dia terlihat tetap sempurna di mataku. Aku ingin tau lebih jauh ah dari dia. Sepertinya dia ramah dan baik hati.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Orang ini bikin aku malu saja! Tapi dia terlihat orang yang konyol dan mukanya sangat imut. Dia memakai baju kaos berwarna putih dan celana panjang jeans berwarna hitam.

Jika aku berteman dengan dia, lumayan deh daripada sama sama shindong. Haha aku hanya bercanda. Shindong tetap yang paling _the best_ deh!

**AUTHOR POV**

Mereka berbincang-bincang seru di toko buku itu. Kyuhyun sampai lupa bahwa dia jalan-jalan bersama shindong.

"Sungmin! Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu temanku diluar. Mungkin kalau kita jodoh, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Oh baiklah. Hati-hati kyuhyun oppa!"

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aigoo! Kenapa jantung aku berdebar-debar pada saat aku menatap mata sungmin! Ini terasa aneh sekali! Aku merasa melihat orang yang aku nikahi nantinya. Aku merasa berat meninggalkan sungmin.

Lupakan kyu lupakan! Ish

Hey kenapa-

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku dengan cepat memegang tangan kyuhyun oppa. Tidak tahu aku kenapa! Aku kenapa?! Tapi pada saat aku memegang tangan kyuppa, aku merasakan tangan ini sangat hangat dan nyaman sekali untuk dipegang (aiiih). Dan aku senang ternyata kyuppa juga memberiku respon yang positif.

**OOPS!**

Dia menatap mataku tajam. Aku juga melihat matanya yang sangat indah dan menawan. Bola matanya berwarna coklat bersinar itu menyinari mataku.

Jantungku rasanya seperti mesin pabrik tebu sekarang ~~

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat tidak rela melepaskan tanganku dengan tangan kyuppa. Aku merasa getaran yang sangat hebat di dadaku. Aku merasakan cinta. Cinta yang menurut aku aneh.

Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya pada _love at first sight_, tetapi tidak tahu sekarang aku merasa itu benar. Aku percaya kepada love at first sight.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Sungmin. Sungmin. Sungmin.

Nama itu yang sekarang ada di otakku.

Sebaiknya aku harus pergi sekarang.

"Sungmin! Apa-apaan kamu ini! LEPASKAN TANGANKU! Aku harus pergi! DAN JANGAN BERTEMU AKU LAGI!"

Aku melepas genggaman tangan sungmin dengan kasar dan langung lari pergi meninggalkan-nya.

Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini!

Aku tidak mau merasa jatuh cinta, lagi.

Aku tidak mau tersakiti dan terpuruk karena cinta.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kyuhyun dengan berat pergi keluar toko itu meninggalkan sungmin sendirian.

"YA SHINDONG! Aku disini! ~~"

Shindong ternyata sudah membawa banyak sekali barang terutama hamburger dan cheeseburger. Makanan itu adalah makanan favorit shindong sejak dia SMA.

"YA! Kyu kamu darimana saja! Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini!"

Muka kyuhyun terlihat sangat galau karena kejadian sungmin tadi.

"Ma-a-af shindong ah."

"Aigoo, kau kenapa kyu? Wajah kamu terlihat sangat sedih. Bilang padaku apa yang terjadi kyu ah"

"Aku bertemu pada seseorang yang—"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"AKU BERKENALAN PADA SESEORANG!"

"terus?"

"Sepertinya aku merasa sakit hati aku terobati."

"AISH CHO KYUHYUN! KAMU JATUH CINTA LAGI?"

"sepertinya begitu."

**SUNGMIN POV**

Mengapa kyuppa melepas tanganku dengan kasar dan berkata jangan pernah bertemu dia lagi. Kenapa hatiku terasa seperti di lindas oleh truk besar. Sakit sekali.

AISH aku kenapa!? _

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK JATUH CINTA PADANYA! AKU BENCI PADA KYUHYUN OPPA!

Hah hidungku mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Sepertinya aku harus cepat pergi dari sini.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin berlari keluar dari toko itu. Sungmin merasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada kyuhyun. Tetapi ia sangat sedih mengapa kyuhyun membentak sungmin dan meninggalkan sungmin seenaknya.

Sungmin mempunyai penyakit yaitu jika ia merasa sedih dan sakit hati, ia pasti otomatis mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, Dulu sungmin sudah coba konsultasi kepada dokter. Sungmin ternyata membawa penyakit ibunya. Tetapi sungmin tidak mengidap penyakit leukemia atau kanker lainnya. Ia hanya mendapat kebiasaan buruk dari ibunya.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Kenapa aku terus memikirkan sungmin ya?

AISH kenapa aku begini? Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi!

Aku tidak mau disakiti lagi! SUNGMIN KENAPA KAU DATANG KE HIDUPKU SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA SEPERTI INI!

AKU BENCI PADAMU! AKU-AKU….

Tapi aku merasakan sayang yang tidak biasa kepadanya.

Sayang melebihi sekedar teman. Melebihi sayangku kepada shindong yang hanya aku anggap kakak ku.

Aku rindu pada sungmin. Dia sedang apa? Apa dia sudah pergi dari toko buku itu? Hmm

KYUHYUN AISH KENAPA

AKU INGIN MENEMUI SUNGMIN SEKARANG!

Tapi…..

**AUTHOR POV**

"Shindong-ah! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Hey CHO KYUHUN! Aish YAA! Kemana kamu? Besok kita pergi ke kampus!"

"AH SHINDONG sebentar saja ok?! Aku akan membawakanmu cheese burger!"

"Oh okay."

Kyu berlari ke tempat toko buku itu. **_5 minutes_**. Itulah nama toko buku itu.

Setelah kyu sampai di toko buku itu. Dia melihat sungmin masih duduk di sekitar toko 5 minutes itu.

"YAA SUNGMIN!"

Pada saat sungmin melihat kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat sungmin duduk, sungmin langsung pergi karena rasa sakit hati yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"YAA SUNGMIN TUNGGU!"

Kyuhyun lari dan setelah mereka berdekatan, kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin reflek.

**AW!**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Apa-apaan ini kyuppa memelukku. Aku bingung padanya. Tadi dia bilang, dia benci padaku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak bertemu dia lagi.

Tapi pelukannya itu sesuatu banget cyin~~

Hangat, sangat dalam, nyaman, dan adem.

Heh aku mikir apasih. Aku merasakan pelukan kyuppa yang sangat erat sampai aku bisa merasakan detak jantung kyuppa. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Apa apan ini. Kenapa aku memeluk sungmin?

AISH pasti dia ke GR an deh.

**AUTHOR POV**

"kyuppa?"

"sungmin-ah, aku minta maaf."

"minta maaf kenapa?"

"AIGOO KAMU TIDAK USAH PURA-PURA LUPA!"

"hmm."

"MAAFKAN AKU SUNGMINNIEEEEEEE AAAH!"

"hmmm ada satu syarat~~~" sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang genit itu pada kyuhyun.

"AISH ok, apa syaratnya?"

"Kamu harus teriak meminta maaf-nya dan harus memanggilku dengan sebutan sungminnie~! Hihi~~" Sungmin memulai kekonyolannya.

"YAAA SUNGMIN! ~~ OK."

Kyuhyun siap-siap teriak. 1 2 3

"SUNGMINNIE SAYANG, MAAFKAN KYUPPA! KARENA AKU UDAH NINGGALIN KAMU DENGAN KASAR. SARANGHAE YO SUNGMIN."

**OOOPPPSSSSS.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Saranghae?

**KYUHYUN POV**

SARANGHAE?!


End file.
